


Sparkle Star Rescue

by sarahgirl1998



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a video game, Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: All of the stars have disappeared from the sky, but SpongeBob and Patrick are more than willing to find out why. With the help of Lily the Sea Butterfly, Sponge and Pat journey to Sparkle Town to solve the mystery. They'll do anything it takes to save the day - and the night!Based on a Reader Rabbit game, Sparkle Star Rescue. Not done yet.





	Sparkle Star Rescue

It was a nice, starry night in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob was getting ready for bed. He was looking forward to working at the Krusty Krab tomorrow morning. But before he could go to bed, Patrick came running into his house in a panic.

"SpongeBob!" Patrick cried. "I was looking at the stars, but they all went away!"  
"Went away?" SpongeBob looked at him, not believing a word he said.  
"Yeah, look outside!" Patrick pointed to the window in SpongeBob's bedroom.

SpongeBob opened his window and looked out into the sky. But Patrick was right. All of the stars had disappeared from the night sky.  
"Oh, my gosh! They're all gone!" said SpongeBob. "But how'd this happen?"

"Maybe they're hiding somewhere. Let's go outside and see if we can find them," Patrick said.  
SpongeBob put on his clothes and walked outside with Patrick. For minutes on end, they searched the sky for the stars that were missing. But they couldn't find any.

"It's no use, Patrick," SpongeBob said sadly. "All the stars in Bikini Bottom are gone."  
"But how can I look at the stars when there's no stars to look at?" Patrick asked, wiping his tearful eyes.

Just then, a light blue ball of light floated to SpongeBob and Patrick. But then it disappeared, and something stood where it was. It was a sea butterfly. SpongeBob and Patrick couldn't believe their eyes.  
"SpongeBob! Patrick! You've got to help us!" said the sea butterfly.

"Who are you?" SpongeBob asked.  
"My name's Lily, and I'm from Sparkle Town," the sea butterfly replied. "That's where the stars come from!"  
"Do you know why all the stars went away?" Patrick wanted to know.

"I was in Sparkle Town, working as hard as I could with my friends to make sure the stars would stay in the sky," Lily said. "But our star-making machines - the Star Blast-o-Matics - suddenly ran out of power and made all the stars go away!"  
"How'd they run out of power?" asked SpongeBob.

"Our Star Blast-o-Matics run on some really rare crystals that you can't find in Bikini Bottom," Lily explained. "We tried our best to find some more, but we just couldn't! And if we can't, there won't be any more stars in the sky!"  
Patrick was afraid of the idea. "What are we going to do, SpongeBob?!"

But Lily said, "If you two can come with me to Sparkle Town and find me some more of those crystals, we'll be able to power the Star Blast-o-Matics and bring the stars back where they belong. Will you do it for us?"  
"Leave it to us!" SpongeBob said with an adventurous smile. "Come on, Patrick, let's go!"

And so, with Lily by their side, SpongeBob and Patrick headed off to Sparkle Town.  
"I'm ready, I'm ready! Sparkle Town, Sparkle Town!" SpongeBob chanted.


End file.
